Bakugan Oneshots
by EpicLemon
Summary: Change of summary. A rather large collection of various pairings, crack and canon - This series won't be continued here - I might do some of the incomplete requests on my new account, but this series is dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry for the absence! Just to let you know, Missing You is on hiatus. I'm also gonna be working on a horror story! :D**

**I'm also gonna do this with one artist; Foo Fighters. They're amazing (:**

**Anyways, my fandom of choice today is actually gonna be various, one for each chapter. **

Rules:

Pick a couple, character, fandom, whatever.

Open iTunes, windows media player, etc. and put it on shuffle.

Open a word document and start the music.

Write as the song plays. Once the song ends, stop writing. You stop when the song stops.

Do this ten times and then post so everyone can read them!

**1. But, Honestly. Dan x Runo**

**'**_Dear Runo'_

My face was twisted with rage as my eyes scanned the text for the Seventeenth time that day.

'_I'm sorry it has to be this way'_

Yeah, you **will** be sorry once you feel the pain I feel. The pain of having your heart shattered into a million pieces, and knowing it was the one you love who caused it

'_But, honestly, we just need time away from each other'_

We've only been dating for a week! How could we need to break up, we haven't been spending every minute with each other! What is it, Dan? Is something wrong with me? Am I too fat? Oh, I know! You have your eyes on another girl! I bet it's Jenny.

'_Good bye, Runo'_

Bye Dan, next time you see me, you'll regret being born. I swear.

**So guys, what'd you think? Reviews make me keep on going, right? Oh and I want you guys to vote on the next pair.**

**Julie x Billy**

_**or**_

**Ace x Mira.**

**No Shun x Alice yet, or Chan Lee x Joe.**

**See ya!**

**-Ella (:**


	2. Forever and Always

**Meh, I'll do Mira x Ace .**

**New Vestroia's my favourite Bakugan series! :D . Anyways, still doing Foo Fighters, sorry the last chapter was so short .**

**Enjoy! :U**

**2. Aurora.**

I lay on the grassy surface, my eyes closed, in a peaceful state of bliss. It had been 6 months since The Resistance had parted ways. Mira had gone to live with Keith, and Gus was normally at their apartment, and Baron was with his large family. I open my eyes, and the sight before me was beautiful. It was an Aurora, it's breathtaking colours rippling in the darkened sky. I smile to myself and get up. I remember someth- No, someone who was beautiful. I grin as I remember all my adventures with the sapphire eyed girl. "Ace?" a female voice asks. I freeze with realisation. Could it be her? Could it be Mira? I gasp with shock as a familiar pair of white gloved hands snake around my waist. "M-m-mira?" I manage to breathe, my eyes wide. She giggles. "It's me Ace". My mouth curls upward. I was happier. I look at her and my cheeks heated up. The shape of her face, her perfect hair. _Those eyes._ "I've missed you Ace" she said, walking beside me. I nod. "And I've missed you more than you would ever know" I say, sweeping her up into a big hug and planting a kiss on her forehead. I smile at her. "I love you" she tells me, grinning widely.

"I love you too Mira". And it was going to stay like this forever. My own bliss. I rest my head against her shoulder. "Forever and Always Mira."

**'Daww, don't you love fluff c:**

**Anyways, I'm feeling in a calm, relaxed mood so I decided to be like this ^_^**

**Next up: Julie x Billy**

**Byee~ ;D**

**-Ella**


	3. Promises

**Hey guys! :D . This time, the pairing will be Julie x Billy, as promised! And since my friend is a Shun fangirl, she dislikes Shun x Alice, so I'm not sure about that. it's a decision . . And Zeyla Gale, thanks for the review! :D**

**I will have a lot of fun with this chapter, In Your Honour is my favourite Foo Fighters song c: . This chapter is also in the future BTW ;D**

**3. In Your Honour**

I stifle a breath as my sobs echoed the room. How.. How could this be? Billy, my Billy, has just been accused of crime and is on a death row. "I just can't believe this!" I cry, my eyes red and stingy. Billy smiles at me weakly, trying to mask up his fear and make me feel better. I glare at the officers. "For the last time, it wasn't him!" I snarl. They couldn't take him away. One of them frowned in disapproval. "Missy, please stay calm" he orders firmly. I look at him, pouting. "Can... can I at least say goodbye to him?" I request, crossing my fingers behind my back. He nods. I rush up to Billy, "I-I-I can't believe this is happening" I say, as he grins at me. "Stay safe Jules, be strong." he tells me, cupping my face in his. I stare at him. "B-but you won't be here" I counter. He just smiles and presses his lips against mine. My eyes widen and I gasp one we parted. It was nice, too bad it would be our last embrace. He smiles at me again and I feel my face heat up. "Keep on going Jules, primise me that." I nod. I thought of our memories as my crying resumed. He stroked my head and let go. "You should leave now. It's happening" I nod, my face streaked and walk back to my previous spot. I look at him smile one last time, as the gunmen raise their guns. I fall to my knees. "I love you Jules" His nickname for me. "I love you too, Billy" I reply

BANG!

**So, how'd I do. Agh, this site is pulling out the romantic side of me .**

**But people like fluff c:**

**So, next will be Chan x Joe. And, I don't NORMALLY write Yaoi, but there may be Gus x Spectra. Maybe some Crack pairings?**

**'Dunno xD**

**-Ella 3**


	4. You Have Me

**Hey people~**

**Okay, I'm gonna get onto Chan Lee x Joe next chapter, because my freind requested some Spectra x Gus. Like I noted before, I don't normally write Yaoi but I gotta give it a shot.**

**4. What if I do?**

My fingers tremble as I hesitantly raise my hand to the doorframe. How was he going to react. What if... what if he didn't love me? I knock on the wood lightly.

"M-master Spectra?". I hear some fumbling, cursing and 30 seconds the door opens to reveal a tall blonde figure with a red mask. "Yes Gus?" he asks. "I-I'd like to talk to you... if it's okay" I mumble, staring at the ground to hide my blush. He nods. "Sure Gus" he motions for me to come inside and follows me, gesturing towards the couch. I take a seat as he sits beside me. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" he questions. "Well..." I trail, chewing on my lip. "I have a confession" he seems to perk. "Really?". "Yes... Master Spectra, I'm.. I'm gay" I blurt, looking down again from shame. "Are you mad a- MMMPHHH'" I got cut off as he kisses me. Passionately but carefully. My cheeks turn bright red. His lips were soft. Did he use lip balm or something? We part and I manage to say something. "M-M-Master Spectra?" I squeak. He smiles. "I was the one you were gay for, wasn't it?" he confirms. I nod, looking at him. "C-can you take the mask off, I'd like to see your eyes" I ask him. He nods and presses a button. His robotic eye turned blue and he threw the piece of machinery onto the ground. "How's this?" I gasp. His eyes were breathtaking, I felt my heart and emotions melt away at the sight of his eyes. "I-I-I.." I stammer. He hugs me. "It's all right Gus." he strokes my hair and I blush furiously at the tingle of his touch.

He plants a kiss of my cheek. "You have me"

**Argh so romantiiiiic w**

**Okay, how was it? yeah more fluff.**

**Like promised, next is Chan Lee x Joe**

**Byee3**

**-Ella (:**


	5. I knew he loved me

**Ok my friend requested ShadowxMylenexVolt so that'll be here in the next chapter. Oh yeah, instead of this being a 10 chapter story, I'll make it a full blown music-based oneshot series.**

**Enjoy Chan Lee x Joe~**

**5. February Stars.**

_You ask for walls_

_I'll build them higher_

_We'll lie in shadows of them all_

_I'd stand but they're much too tall_

_And I fall..._

I sit there, huddled up in a ball, staring at the starlight sky. I was in thought. The stars were romantic. I just wish I could have Joe here beside me. I look up. The sky was twinkling, like a dozen lights. "They're so beautiful' I say to no one in particular. Then I feel someone's breath on my neck. "Well, those stars are nothing compared to you Chan" the person says. I smile. "Joe, you're here". He chuckles. "I'm here, because you're here too" I feel my cheeks heat up. "Thanks Joe" I reply. He gets up and offers his hand, as I accept it. "Come on. I'll walk you home" I smile at him wider and nod. "Sure." He wraps his arm around my shoulders and there's silence on the way back. We reach the doorstep and I turn to face him, gasping when I realise he's a few inches away from me. "J-Joe? What?" He just smiles calmly and strokes my cheek. "Shh..' he says. He leans in and pecks me on the lips, keeping them there. My whole face turns bright red as I wrap my arms around his neck. After a bit, he pulls away, breathless and smiling. I grin at him. "I love you Joe" he nods. "Love 'ya too Chan" I feel my heart flutter. Chan. His nickname for me. I smile once more, stroking his face and whirl around shutting the door after me.

I knew he loved me.

**Hiya~**

**How was that? c:**

**Anyways, next one is still gonna be ShadowxMylenexVolt**

**(:**


	6. Decisions

**WOOT! Two chapters in one day! ;D**

**Anyways, this is gonna be the requested ShadowxMylenexVolt.**

**And don't be shy to review~. I don't bite ^_^**

**And I'm taking requeeests~ Any pairings will do.**

**6. Let it Die**

I bite my lip as I look at the two pictures. Which one should I choose. I turn to the one on my left. _Shadow_. He was funny, and jester like, and I have to admit, he did make me laugh. But he was foolish and cocky, unlike me. I turn the the picture on my right. _Volt. _He was possibly one of the only sane ones, not to mention he was my friend and shoulder to lean on. But he was soft and full of honour and rights, unlike me. I sigh. Which one? I loved them both. I throw the two photos outside and stalk out of my room, actually showing hints of sadness and confusion. This was wrong. I was the cold, beautiful, Mylene Pharoah. I didn't need emotions. I sigh and slide down to the ground, my head between my knees. Who could I turn to? I remember all the antics with the Vexos. Shadow and Volt were out of the question. I distrusted Hydron, he was sly. Lync was too childish. Not him. I remember Spectra and Gus. They had recently gotten together, they knew what love was like. I could ask Gus. He,after all, was the one that would have given up his life for Spectra. I walk up to his room and rap sharply on the wall. The door slides open to reveal the blue haired boy. "Mylene? What do you want?" he says, every word dripping with venom. I nod quickly. "I need your advice" He looks startled but he points toward his bed. I follow him and we sit down. "What did you want to talk about?" he asks me. I glance at him. "I just... don't know who to choose. I'm in love with Shadow _and_ Volt". He looks at me with -surprisingly- sympathy. "Well... I followed my heart when I admitted to Master Spectra... maybe you could do the same" he said in a hopeful tone. I nod at him and get up. "Thank you Gus" I tell him, turning swiftly and walking out. I stop at Volt's doorway. He was hunched over a video game and didn't see me. "Sorry Volt. You're not my type" I mutter, and continue until I reach Shadow's door. "Shadow. I pick you." I say under my breath, turning swiftly and walking forwards. At least he didn't have to know...

**OWO Poor Volt.**

**Oh well, he'll be paired up c:**


	7. Friendship and Video Games

**Hey guys~ Today, I'm writing a SidZenet friendship fic c:**

**Enjoyyy. And I don't own Bakugan. I wish I did though Dx**

**~**

**ButHonestly: Yes, he's nice to Mylene for once . . And my fi~ic, upload it soon please (:**

**'Lazy girl shut up' (o:) :Yeah, I'll get onto RenxFabia one I'm done with this chapter.**

**7. Summer's end**

I grin, staring down the petite girl in front of me. She adjusts her oversized hat and smiles. "Sure, a challenge is a challenge" she agrees, linking my arm with hers and dragging me towards the brightly lit store.

"The arcade?" I ask. She nods. "We're going to play..." she ponders for a bit, her finger moving across the room repeatedly, before stopping. "A shooting game" she decided, grinning. I stare at my arm. "Uh yeah, you can let go now" I mumble a little awkwardly. She shakes. "Nope. You might escape". I sigh and allow myself to be dragged towards the machine. She reaches in her pocket and pulls out a coin. "This'll do" she mutters, inserting it into the coin slot and grabbing the blue gun. "C'mon Sid!" she chirps, smiling. I nod and join her. I was a man. I had to play. I grab the red one, grinning. Red was awesome. We select our names and stuff and begin. She sticks her tongue out slightly in concentration, amber eyes focused. After a couple hours of shooting stuff, we decide to get lunch. She coils her arm around mine again and speeds towards the Food Court. We just ordered a meatlovers pizza and take an empty table. "So, who won?" I ask in a teasing tone. Zenet thinks. "You know, I think we tied". I chuckle. "Sure sure". After finishing our food she gets up and starts walking. I frown and catch up to her. "How was your day?" she asks me. I smile "It was awesome, thanks" I reply. She wraps both her arms around mine. "We know I won" she says, her head on my forearm, and she smiles up at me. I roll my eyes. "Don't believe me?" she questions, frowning. I shrug. "Depends". She shakes her head. "Whatever Sid" she says. "C'mon, lets go home. I'm tired" she mumbles. I nod. It sounded like a plan. As we walk I ponder. Who did win? I look at her, she was counting the scores. I grin. "Who won?". She sighs. "You did..." I punch a fist in the air. "Yes!" I grin with victory, and look at

her. She seemed a little sad. I look down and put my arm on her shoulder. "Hey. it's. "Wow. You're sad for once" I taunt. She scowls and punches my arm. "Shut up!" She snaps. I hold my hands up in denfense. "Sorry, sorry"

We laugh and joke with each other until the day has gone. Maybe this was the start of a strong friendship.

**owo Yay for friends!**

**And I really think they would be good ones too, 'dunno why. .**

**Anyways, Ren x Fabia next by Request**


	8. A Date It Is

**Ack I'm embarrassed. My whole family have read chapter 6 ._.**

**Anyways, here's Jenny x Kenta. I actually think this pair's adorable. YAY FOR NEVER MET PAIRINGS :D**

**PokeMyButton4: Whythankyou~ I'm trying to update every day, I normally squeeze in 2 or 3 chapters in one day c:**

**9. Floaty**

My head snaps up automatically as the shrill ring of the doorbell rings through the house. I sigh and get up, trudging to the door. I swing it open, to see no one there. "Hello?" I call, looking around, and then at my feet. There was a rose. "What's this?" I mutter, picking it up and examining it. I trace along the stem, trying to avoid it's thorns. I wave it around, and notice a tag attached, fluttering in the breeze. I grab it, and scan across it

'_Your eyes are blue_

_Shimmering like the sea_

_I wish you were_

_Here with me_

_Love from Anonymous'_

I look around everywhere, seeing if I could find the sender but they were no where in sight. I look at the note again, my heart thumping.

~_A week later~_

I smile as the doorbell rings again. I rush downstairs nearly tripping in the process. I swing the door open, to find another rose.

'_Meet me in the park at 8:00 AM by the fountain'. _

I check my watch. 7:50 AM. I run upstairs and change into my normal outfit, then come back down and race outside. The wind rushes past my face as my heels clack against the hard concrete. I'm out of breath by the time I reach the park. I slowly walk over to the large fountain and take a seat. I glance at my watch again. 8:00. I feel someone's breath on my neck and arms slide around my waist. "You made it". This was the person that had sent me the roses. I look behind me to see a boy with flame red hair. "Did you send me those roses?" I ask him. He lets go and walks around to face me. "Yes Jenny, I did". I smile. "Thank you..." I trail. "Erm, what's your name?." He chuckles. "It's Kenta". I grin. He then frowns. "So.. coffee shop tomorrow, 9:30 am?" he asks, fidgeting. I smile. "You're sweet. See you tomorrow~" I chirp, leaning in and pecking him on the lips, before turning and bouncing off.

'_A date it is'_

**Oooh I love minor character pairings 3**

**Next is Kenji x Jewls. And since this story said that Kenta had red hair, Kenji has purple c:**

**Bye~ :)**


	9. I Love You

**Hey guys~ c:**

**Okay I have a request for RenxFabia, which I kind of support. :3**

**OMG THIS HAS MORE CHAPTERS THAN MISSING YOU OWO**

**Here we go. **

**8. My Hero.**

I wander around Bakugan Interspace, my face bored and casual. It had been a while since Barodius had been overthrown, and now Nurzak was king. It felt good to be at peace, and not fighting for once. I remembered all my brawler friends. Shun, Dan, Marucho, Jake. _Fabia._ Hmm. I missed Fabia. She was pretty in every aspect, hair shimmering in the sun, and green eyes sparkling with excitement. Pale skin, delicate enough and fit for a princess. Her smile, bright and happy, could lift anyone's spirits. I gaze at the sky. I wonder where she was. I then spot a familiar blue haired girl clad in yellow and white leaning on railing. "Fabia?". I take cautious, hesitant steps towards her. "Fabia?" I ask again, my hand reaching toward her, hoping she's not just an illusion. She turns and smiles at me, taking my hand in hers. She felt warm. "Hi Ren" she greets, letting go and stepping forwards, pulling me into an embrace. She smelt of roses. I blush slightly, good thing I was tanned. She lets go and looks at me, that amazing grin dazzling me. I put my hand on her cheek, resting it there. She smiles even wider. "Hey Fabia" I reply, though it was a little late. She leans in and and pecks me on the cheek. I blush harder, and now it was slightly visible. "Fabia?" I repeat for the third time. "I-I love you Ren" she admits, staring at the ground. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head

"I love you too"

**OWO REPLY TIME~**

**Zeyla Gale: Yeah, wanted to do a GI friendship fic. I think some of the characters are AWESOMEEE~**

**And I'm making the fic as long as there are plenty of pairings, canon and crack .**

**Ok, next is Jenny x Kenta and after that is Jewls x Kenji. Yeah, have to do those. (:**


	10. Gone

**OWO Hey guys~ c:**

**Okay, I'm gonna start not telling you what the next pairing will be in the following chapters. I wanna surprise you ;)**

**Anyways, here's Jewls x Kenji (The purple haired one)**

**WOAH 10 CHAPTERS. YAY MORE OUT OF CHARACTER PEOPLE :D**

**10. Times Like These**

A tear trickles down my cheek as my eyes glance back and forth between the cut out newspaper article and the photo.

'_On friday, the local theatre had burnt down. There were no survivors. Two of the bodies identified were twins named Kenta and Kenji'_

My hands tremble as I look at the glossy photo. It was a picture of me and Kenji on our 5 week anniversary. My mouth wobbles. "No" I whisper. "No. No. NO!" my screams fill the air. "Lies! All lies! Kenji isn't dead" I yell, dropping to my knees as the two pieces of paper float down to the ground. It was quiet and then my sobs break. "NO!" I wail. My teardrops fall down, onto the papers.

_'Splash. Splash. Splash'_

**owo I need more pairings**

**REQUESTPLZ C:**


	11. Charm

**OWO This is for a request from DawnBerlitz (I saw your DA account btw c: )**

**I'm actually gonna do Kazarina x Barodius, Kazarina x Clay and Hydron x Fabia**

**11. Last song.**

I scowl at the ground, several feet below me. The wedding was being planned and I was stuck in this stupid palace on vestal, with King Zenoheld, his son Hydron and their brawling group. Did I mention I'm in an arranged marriage? I hear footsteps behind me. "Are you alright?" Hydron asks. I turn around and glare at him. "I'm not speaking to you". He smirks. "You just did". I glower, getting my hand ready to strike. He puts his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry Fabia" he says. I lower my hand. He actually apologized. Maybe he could be nice. I smile. "It's alright. You apologized, so maybe you're not so bad". He cringes. Whoops. "I'm bad!" he protests, folding his arms across his chest. "We'll see about that" I say. He stares in shock. "W-What do you mean?". I walk toward him. "I mean this" I stand on my tip toes and lean in, kissing him lightly. I hear a muffled gasp of shock. He so wasn't expecting it, but he returns it. After a bit I pull away. "See? You kissed back, but you didn't grab me or anything." He pouts. "I hate you". I giggle, smiling. "No you don't" I say. He smiles and grabs my hand, dragging me off to the throne room, also smiling. Darnit, his charm works!

**So what'd you think? ^_^**

**More fluff coming~**

**-Lemon~**


	12. Experiments

**Hey guys. c:**

**Sorry about the wait but our internet provider cut off the internet -.-;**

**And yes, LyncAlice will be after all the pairs DawnBerlitz requested c:**

**12. No Way Back**

I make my way to the lab, wondering why I was even here. What's even worse, those wretched _Gundalians_ were present. Though, I had no clue where they were. I freeze just outside the door as I hear some beeping. Someone was messing with my experiment! I scowl, bursting inside, to see a slender figure tapping away at a keyboard. She was tall, and had long cream hair, tied in a ponytail. I gasp seeing her eyes. They were golden and catlike. A gundalian! I glare. "Who are you and why are you messing with _my_ experiment?" I question, folding my arms. She just turns to me with a gleeful cackle. "Oh foolish one. My name is Kazarina, and I was merely fixing your project" she explained cooly, with a hand on her hip. I scowl. "But you're a gundalian!" I shriek, pointing an accusing finger at her. Kazarina smirks. "And what race would you be? You look human..." she trails off, looking me up and down. "But your eyes look cold and heartless. What are you?". It was my turn to smile. "I am a vestal". Kazarina nods. "I have heard of your kind. Your King Zenoheld is in this very building, am I correct? Tell me, why would you be here?" she asks. I let out a lighthearted chuckle. "You see, I work for Zenoheld. I am one of his closest affiliates" I state. She nods again. "As I am loyal to Emperor Barodius". I walk up to her and turn, looking at what she has done. "This is very good. I see you aren't an ammeteur" I compliment. She just grins at me. "I know I'm good" she boasts. I roll my eyes and snake my arm through hers, much to Kazarina's surprise. "Lunch?" I offer. She nods. "Sounds delightful.. maybe we could discuss some plans?" she replies, smiling. "Maybe we shall".

**Sorry for the wait but I had no clue how to write it .**

**Anyways, IDK what the next pair will be owo**


	13. Surprises

**LOL**

**Sorry about the wait but I've been SUPER busy with school. But the holidays are coming and I'll write more**

**This one is the request for Queen Serena x Captain Elright**

**I'm picturing it. Squee w**

**13. Rope**

I huff, as I make my way to the throne room **[1]**, my footsteps making light thuds. I then realise it was empty as I enter the large room. I look around. I have to say how I felt. I didn't notice the person sitting on the throne. "Captain Elright? What are you doing?" She questions. I jump, startled at her voice. "Well... I..I.." I mumble, not quite sure how to put it. She raises an eyebrow. "Yes?". I sigh "Serena.. I..I'm in love with you, okay?" I admit, drawig circles on the floor with my foot. She smiles, standing up and striding over to me. She was graceful and elegant, also very beautiful and charming. She nods. "It's alright if you feel that way, Captain Elright" she says softly. "Y-You can cal m-me Elright if you wish" I stutter, trying to hide my blush. She kisses me on the cheek. "Okay Elright. Because you know what? I love you too" she admits, caressing my cheek gently. I open my mouth to gasp but nothing comes out. She wraps me up in a hug. "But let's keep it low for now. I want it to be a surprise."

"Sure Que- Er, Serena" I reply, slipping my hand in hers as we walk off. This was the start of utter bliss.

**Lol did ya like it?**

**I have MAJOR writers block.**

**Anyways, R&R please! You'll get a cookie. ^w^**


	14. She's alright after all

**14 chapters! Woo hoo!**

**One more review and I'll have more than my AlicexMasquerade story! :D**

**Anyways, I'm going to try LyncAlice then GusxRuno**

**Enjoy!**

**14. Resolve**

_A little bit of resolve_

_Is what I need now_

_Pin me down_

_Show me how_

I sniffle as I sit there, huddled up by the table. You'd probably think "Oh what a baby! Stop crying!". Well it isn't like that! The girl I love, Alice, has really hurt me. I still think she's pretty. Orange hair, warm eyes and a nice smile. I can see why everyone likes her. Unfortunately, she hates my guts. I sigh, finishing my food and getting up, drying my eyes. I didn't want to seem weak. I'm heading down the hallway when I hear someone behind me. There is some shuffling and then it stops. "Lync?" a shy voice asks. I turn around, my eyes still red. "What?" I snap, before slapping my hand to my mouth. Whoops. She studies me. "Are you alright Lync?" she asks gently. I shake my head. "I'm fine!". She smiles. "You have been crying. Let's go and talk this out" she offers. I'm full of shock. She was being nice!. I nod and follow her. We take our seats on the couch. "What's wrong Lync?". I sigh. "You. I mean, you've been a bit mean. And, your words wouldn't affect a normal person but.." I trail off, biting my lip. "I kind of liked you. You're smart, and really pretty". She gasps. "Really Lync?" she asks. I nod. She stands up, pulling me with her and links her arm with mine. "Come on. I'll treat you lunch, alright?" she offers. I smile. "Sure". Maybe she isn't so bad after all.

**Agh writer's block is a troll**

**Anyways, I'll be absent more than usual because my friend and fellow reader of this fic is coming over for the week ;)**

**Bye!**


	15. In your face, Kuso

**On to chapter 15! GusxRuno! I love non common pairings x3**

**And, I want to try out a song from Foo Fighter's new album, Wasting Light ;)**

**15. Dear Rosemary (In this case, Runo xD)**

I glare at the floor. This was the worst thing that fate could give me. I lashed at Dan for breaking up with me by letter and now I'm stuck in this room. And with Spectra's little lapdog, Gus. I look over at him. He was messing with his gauntlet, eyes fixed in concentration. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _The gauntlet sounded each time a button was pressed. He never made eye contact with me for the whole two hours we were here. I clutch my stomach and wince as a low rumble escapes from it. The boy looks up at me. "You're hungry?" he asks. I nod. "Yeah..". He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out, tossing it across the room to me. I catch it and examine it. A fruit bar. "Where did you-". He interrupts me. "I snuck it. I was saving it for myself but you need it more than I do". I look at it again. "You're sweet.." I say. He smirks. "I must be a fruit bar then". I grin, unwrapping it and taking a bite. "Thanks Gus. But why?" I ask, shuffling over to him. He pauses, frowning. He turns away. "N-no reason" he stammers. I huff. "You can tell me" I encourage. I turn my head around and am shocked to feel a pair of lips on mine. Gus liked me? Woah. He pulls away, smirking. "There's your comfort" he says. I gasp. "Is that why locked us in here?" I ask. He nods. "Yes, it is. And I never thought this would happen." he mutters the last bit, sighing. I turn his face to mine. "Well looks like I have someone" I tell him, pressing my lips against his again. Ha, take that Kuso!

**I love fanon pairings sometimes~**

**Anyways next is Volt x Julie, gonna be uploaded on my birthday (in 2 days). And VoltxJulie is honestly one of my most favourite pairs ever, even though they've never met x3**

**Ciao!**


	16. Everything was perfect

**Whee! Back!**

**Beware, my VoltxJulie chapter will be quite long. Around the length of my SidZenet chapter, maybe shorter, maybe longer.**

**This chapter, however, is LenaxMason x3**

**Two of my favourite Gundalians~**

**16. Everlong**

I grimace, clutching Phosphos in my hand, and tightening the other. I walk in to see Ren laying down, staring at the ceiling. He notices me and gets up. "Hi Lena. What's up?" he greets me. I suck in a breath. "I need advice" I tell him. He looks surprised. "On what?". I sigh. "Mason" I say to him. He gasps. "Why? What do you want to know?" he asks me, seeming slightly accusing. I hold my hands up in front of me, palms forward. "Stop. I... well you see... I kind of love Mason" I admit, biting my lip. He nods. "Mason doesn't like people fancying themselves up, or fakes. Just be yourself, trust me. Natural, like the earth." He advises. "Speaking of earth, subterra _is_ his attribute" he adds with a chuckle. I nod and walk out, pausing on the way. "Thank you Ren" I say, heading towards Mason's room. I peek inside. He was sitting in his room, writing in what seemed like a diary. "Mason?" I ask. He jumps, startled. "O-oh hey Lena!" he stutters nervously. He was hiding something, I knew it. "I need to tell you something" I inform, a lump forming in my throat. He looks eager. "Is there something wrong?" he asks all of a sudden. I sigh. "It's you. Ever since we met, you are all I can think about and it's driving me crazy!". He raises an eyebrow, getting up and striding over to me. "What do you mean Lena?". "Mason, I am in love with you, alright? I have been for a long time, and I still am" I confess, hoping he liked me back. He pulls me into a big bear hug. "Mason?" I ask, startled and confused, yet very happy. "I love you too Lena" he says, planting a kiss on my forehead. I smile. This was perfect

**Yaaay! x]**

**Anyways, I also gotta pair up Jesse with someone. Any ideas?**

**AND VOLTXJULIE TOMORROW! :D**


	17. Special birthday chapter x

**Happy birthday to mee!**

**Squee! VoltxJulie, I'm so excited! I mean it's really cute, in my opinion 3**

**And in this fic they **_**have**_** met, k? AND PREPARE FOR A LONG CHAPTER!**

**17. Cheer up Boys (Your Make up is Running)**

There I was, minding my own business, when I just so happened to run into one of _them._ One of the battle brawlers, I mean. It wasn't Dan, nor Shun or Marucho. Wasn't the blue haired girlfriend of Dan's named Runo, or the red haired girl called Alice, who I must note Lync had a crush on. It was the silver haired, pink girl they call Julie Makimoto. A smile is plastered on her face as her bubbliness radiates off her. "Hi Volt~!" she chirrups, and it seems like she's bouncing around with energy. I sigh. "Let me guess, you're gonna take me on a shopping trip?" I grumble. She lets out a _teeny-tiny_ giggle. "No, silly! Let's go out to lu~unch" . I hesitate. I mean.. I knew something terrible was going to happen. But I just couldn't let the girl down. It wasn't right. I sigh. "Alright Julie" I say, giving in. A smile lights up her face again and she leads me off to Subway. "We're going here?" I ask, looking around. She nods enthusiastically. I order a meat sub, she orders a vegetarian. We take a seat and you can literally feel the awkwardness until she breaks the silence. "Soo.. What was it like, you know, being evil and all" she asks, taking a bite of her sandwich. I shrug. "It wasn't bad, but it wasn't pleasant either" I admit, frowning. Her hand rests on my arm. "I'm sorry Volt". I look at her, forcing a smile. "It's alright" I tell her. How could I be depressed when someone as beautiful as Julie was around? Oh wait, did I just say _beautiful?_. Wow, I'm actually falling for a girl. I also never thought anyone would like me. Not that she would like me, it's just.. never mind. She had told me everything. Her life as a brawler, what she thought about her friends, about her mom, dad, and her older sister Daisy. About her school, about her relationship with Billy before he... died. I told her everything as well. My life as a vestal, as a vexos, all that stuff. "And then, I always thought being the enemy gave me Pride and Honor,. I soon realized I was wrong" I finish, eating the last of my sandwich, Julie doing the same. I got up and dusted myself off, offering her a hand. She took it with a smile and stood up, following me outside. I walk her home, shoving my hands in my pockets and thinking. Did I really have feelings for Julie? One of my old enemies? I look at her, she was like a delicate flower. We were almost to her house when I stop. She looks at me with confusion. 'What is it Volt?" she asks. I hesitate. Would this ruin our friendship? I sigh. "I need to confess. I.." I bite my lip, feeling nervous for once in a while. "Never mind" I breathe. I look down, and a few seconds later I hear heavy breathing. I look up to see tears streaming down her face. She sees that I noticed and she wipes her eyes. "Sorry Volt. It's just that I'm trying to get over Billy" she sniffles. I look surprised. "How?". She tries her best to smile. "To find someone else". Shock hits me. This was my chance. I sigh. "Julie, do you have any clue _who_ that someone will be?" I ask her. She looks confused. "Um.. who do you think Volt?" she mumbles, still deciding. This was my move. I suddenly pull her close and wrap my arms around her. "I know. It can be me if you want" I tell her quietly. I can hear Julie gasp but she relaxes. "What are you saying Volt?" she asks. "I.. I love you Julie" I admit. Julie smiles. "I love you too Volt. You can help me get over Billy, can't you?". I grin and tilt her head towards mine, pressing my lips against hers. I had done it. Gathered my courage and look what happened. I guess my karma has come back.

**Wheee! Finally finished! x]**

**Anyways, it was long because I had to make it long. It's a super special chapter you know :D**

**Next is a secret!**


	18. I can be your Superman

**Wow! 32 reviews! I feel loved. Each one is like a hug.**

**Anyways, this is **

**I also want to make a Mechtanium Surge pairing. Suggestions please? No Anubias x Sellon yet, sorry D;**

**Sorreh Jackie Chan Adventures Fan 16 but I gotta figure out how to write out Jesse (all his poetic quotes and such) ;D**

**This pairing will be Ace x Alice (cause I gotta :U )**

**And ShiningSunrise I'll do yours soon**

**18. New Way Home**

I sigh, standing on my front porch and looking out at the snow covered landscape of Moscow, Russia. I step onto the snow, Hydranoid hopping on my shoulder. "Is everything alright Alice?" the heads asked. I nod. "I'm fine". I gasp as something appears. A portal! Now, who would want to teleport here? I mean the battle brawlers usually took Marucho's plane. "Agh!" a familiar voice growls as a mint haired boy clad in purple lands on the ground. "Ace?" I ask, shocked and confused. Shocked because I wasn't expecting him, and confused because I wondered why he came here. He gets up and dusts himself off. "Hey Alice.". I raise a brow. "Why are you here?". He sighs. "Mira broke up with me. And you seemed like a sympathetic person" he explains, walking up to me. I smile and lead him inside. We take our seats. He clears his throat. "Well, I don't know her reasons. She just went up to me this morning and said she was breaking up with me. No motives, or anything". I frown. "I'm so sorry Ace." and then the day goes on. We have a lot in common. Even the same initials!. I look outside. It was getting late, I think it was around 10:56 PM. "Hey Ace. It's getting late, do you think you should go back?" I ask. He smiles at me. I mean, he smiled, but this one was different. "May I stay here?" he asks. I nod. "Sure Ace. Let's go upstairs and I'll show you to your room". He grins. "I'm the escort then". "Wha-" I get cut off as he picks me up and heads upstairs. "Ace? What are you doing?" I question, laughing. I point to his door, but he sets me in front of mine. He leans in and pecks me on the lips. "I can be your superman" he tells me, walking towards his room and entering it, leaving me shocked and dazed in front of my room. I smile, going into my room. That was nice.

**Yay! Anyways, I really need a request for a Mechtanium Surge pairing. And no SellonxAnubias. I will write that later. Also, I won't be writing for a whole week. I'm going to be staying at my nana's.**

**Bye bye!**


	19. You can't stay mad at me

**Aghhh must. decide. Pairing. .**

**K guys, due to my lack of baku watching I may not get personalities right D;**

**Sorry 'bout that :]**

**Pairing is: MylenexSpectra**

**19. The Pretender**

_I'm the voice inside your head_

_You refuse to hear_

_I'm the face that you have to face_

_Mirrored in your stare_

_I'm what's left, I'm what's right_

_I'm the enemy_

_I'm the hand that will take you down_

_Bring you to your knees_

_So who are you?_

I grimace, leaning against the wall in the hallway. Mylene was up to something, I knew it. She was talking to Gus, plotting with him? That could be it. She's cunning and deceiving, it's visible in her eyes. A sigh escapes my lips as I continue forward. I gasp as I hear a clicking of heels. It belonged to a female, of course. Males never wear heels, I hope. "Mylene." I say, not as a greeting, more of a statement. "What do you want" I ask as she grows closer. "Nothing. I was casually walking" she replied harshly. I narrow my eyes, even though she couldn't see it. "Were you turning Gus against me? I saw you talking to him" I hiss. She rolls her eyes. "Spectra, it is none of your business" she snaps. I glare. "What do you mean! I am the leader, and you were obviously plotting to use Gus against me" I retort. She rolls her eyes _again_. "Spectra, I was getting advice okay? And yes, you may think it's weird for me" she explains. Shock overwhelms me but I realize one thing. I knew Mylene was good at overpowering Males, but never good with any romantic feelings. That's why she asked Gus. I soften. "I'm sorry Mylene for getting in your face" I say. She seems to warm up as well. She kisses me on the cheek smirking. "You apologized. I'm surprised". I grin. "I'm surprised that you have a heart in there" I say back. She scowls. "Hmph. You can't talk" she says. I smile. "You know you can't stay mad"

**Whee, updating after 743447589375 years!**

**R&R Guys! 8D**


	20. Future

**Hey guys! Sorry, but school's started again, so if you've requested heaps then I'll only get to do one D;**

**Anyways I asked my friend to suggest a pairing from two completely different seasons, crack preferred and she came up with Chan Lee x Sid Arcale. Pretty crack huh? xD**

**So here it is!**

**20TH CHAP! WOOT!**

**And thank you to all my reviewers! You don't know how much your praises mean to me! :')**

**20. Baker Street**

_You used to think that it was so easy_

_Used to say that it was so easy_

_But you're tryin'_

_You're tryin' now_

_Another year and then you'll be happy_

_Just one more year and then you'll be happy_

_But you're cryin', you're cryin' now_

I press my lips together, eyeing all the allies Dan had ever fought with. All of them. But the one that really caught my eye was a short girl. I hear her name was Chan Lee. I had to admit, she was very pretty. I walk off to the food area (1) of interspace, ordering a burger (2), finishing it quickly. I hear multiple footsteps behind me. I turn to see Dan and Chan Lee. My heart stopped. Damnit, why now?. He flashes his lopsided grin at me. "Hey Sid. I want you to meet Chan Lee". Yeah, I saw her before. "She's the only female pyrus brawler I've met." Really? I'm not surprised. "Anyways, Chan Lee, this is Sid". She nods at me, and I thought I saw a smile. "Hello, I've heard you are a skilled brawler" she says smoothly. Damn, she sounded like Fabia(3). I nod slowly. "I guess I am" I reply. Dan chuckles. "Well, I'll leave you two to it" he grins, walking off. I scratch the back of my neck. "So.. what was it like helping the world?" I ask. She glances up at me. "It was alright, but I don't really brawl anymore." she mutters. I raise an eyebrow. "Is there anything wrong?" I offer. She shakes her head. "I'm fine**" **she protests. I shrug. "Wanna take a walk?" I suggest. She nods, following. "So, you are a Gundalian, correct?" she asks. "Yes" I answer. "How did you know?". She smiles. "Your ears". I sigh. "Yep". Then there's a silence. I sigh. "You know, you're really pretty" I admit. She stares at me with shock. "Really?" she replies. "Mhm". "Well.." she trails. "You're alright yourself, y'know" she shoots back, with a genuine smile. I wrap my arm around her shoulders. "Well, I still wonder what's for the future" I mutter. She reaches up and pecks me on the cheek, catching me by surprise. "Let's see" she taunts.

**AGH UPDATING AFTER 5720572057329573957 YEARS D:**

**R&R**

**That was hard x.x**


	21. Waiting pays off

**Chapter 21! OOOOH!**

**The time flies by. I remember when I first started this.**

**Anyways, a request from Cody-Fujisaki! Yay!**

**Yeah. I am not explaining the outfits. (Except for Robin's) Imagination guys! D:**

**21. Miracle**

_Hands on a miracle_

_I got my hands on a miracle_

_Believe it or not_

_Hands on a miracle_

_And there ain't no way_

_That I'd let you take it away_

Hmph. It just wasn't fair. Everyone, I guess, had a partner for this dance. Anubias had Sellon, Chris had Jack and Ben was helping out with the music. It was now around 9:00 PM, it finished at midnight. I realize something. Where was Robin? I glance around but there was no trace of the brunette. I frown. I guess there was no one to dance with. I walk over to the balcony and read my head in my hands. "Soon?" a voice asks. I gasp. Who was it?. I look behind me. It was Robin. "What are you doing out here?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. My cheeks heat up slightly. "Where were you?" I question. He smirks and pulls out a bouquet of Roses, handing it to me. "I was getting this. For you". Shock fills me. I sniff them. "Robin.. this is sweet. Thank you" I cry, wrapping my arms around him. He's surprised. I look at him smiling. "You have no clue how long I've been waiting for you" I tell him. He smiles and leans in, pressings his lips on mine. Well, waiting pays off, I guess.

**Yaay! Finished! woot!**

**R&R**


	22. Authors note: Replies to my reviewers

**Alright guys, I need time to reply to my reviewers.**

**Zeyla Gayle: Haha yeah, sometimes it gets a bit awkward writing these, xD**

**If RobinxSoon happened, that would be very random**

**Blue eyes arch angel: Thanks! And, you're a Robin fangirl? Alright xD**

**RunoxDanFOREVER: Haha, sure :)**

**Cody-Fujisaki: No problem!**

**MysteriouslyMystery: I see you refuse. In my opinion, I'm not a big fan on those seasons either (even though I have a tiny crush on mason brown haha xD)**

**And yeah, thanks! :D**

**ximsol182:** **sure! and no problem!**

**SilverWolf1499: Thank you!**

**Goodgirl21: I technically did one at the start. But I'll try squeeze another in!**

**Jackie Chan Adventures Fan 16: Idk how to write Jesse but I'll try**

**ShiningSunrise: Sorry I'll try do those soon D:**

**DawnBerlitz: Thanks!**

**PokeMyButton4: MALLET! OHNOEZ**

**Lazy Girl Shut Up: Done!**

**ButHonestly: YES HE IS NICE. 'sepisode**

**Okay, done! Phew, all you reviewers rock! :D**

**Anyways, next chapter soon!**

**Peace out! **


	23. Falling

**Whee, I'm really happy! In the mail my brother in england sent me a parcel. It has a notepad and clay. And bubblegum flavour chocolate! (It was very yummy actually)**

**Guys, when paige goes to the cliff, she is NOT committing suicide.**

**Anyways, a request from ximsol172**

**22. X-Static**

I slam my fist on the table, frowning at everyone else. "I can't believe you lost!" I spit, glaring at the neathian boy opposite me. "What do you have to say for yourself?" I hiss. He shrugs. "Bakugan, I suppose" he mutters, smirking. I get up, turning and storming off. Man, he could annoy me. I walk outside, and straight to the cliff that I found a week ago. I saw it to be quite peaceful, a trait I lacked. I go right to the edge, and sit down, dangling my legs. I hear footsteps and a voice. "Paige?" Rafe asks, standing a few feet behind me. I scowl and stand up, turning to face him, forgetting I was on a cliff. "What?" I snap. Rafe looks startled. "Are you okay?". I growl a little. "I'm fine! stop worrying about me! I don't nee-" I get cut off, as during my rant, my feet slip. I hear Rafe run up to the edge. "Paige!" he yells. I'm falling. Falling to my death, but it stops. A surge of pain courses through my leg as I land on something. A ledge, not too far from the top. I gasp, shaking of fear for once in my life. "Rafe?" I say quietly, my face pale. "Hold on" he says, and then he jumps over the edge and lands beside me. He looks me over, then at my leg. "It's broken" he confirms, and before I speak, he scoops me up and brings me back, putting me down, but staying there - My leg _was broken _after all. We walk back to interspace. I looks at me. "Why were you mad?" he asks me, tilting his head.I look at him. "You sounded so arrogant". "Sorry" he says, smiling at me. I then do the unexpected. I hug him. "Thanks for saving me Rafe" I murmur, unwrapping my arms. I then punch him in the arm. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?" he whines. "Don't you _dare_ tell anyone I'm soft, got it?" I hiss.

**Dude. More GundalianNeathian pairings. Becoming a trend.**

**Attention all spectra fans! It is confirmed that he will appear in episode fifteen, partnered with Darkus Infinity Helios (attribute change?) xD**


	24. Arguments

**Hi guys! FINALLY UPDATED xD Okay new rule. If you request more than one pairing, I will only be able to do one or two, but anyways, I have a request from my friend (JackxChris)**

**Well... they're both the youngest of their respective teams.. But I think that Chris is older than Jack by a few years I think**

**But anyways, let's do it! I apologize for making you wait so long, just for a less than half decent chapter like this. But you are very patient :)**

**This also has hints of robinxsoon.**

**24. (I think). Arlandria**

I snicker, after hearing the news. Soon had told me about Anubias's loss to Sellon! I knew it would happen! Although, I noticed that Soon kept on glancing at Robinwith a sad look. Something was up, but that didn't matter right now. I flash a taunting grin at Jack, the youngest -and must I note, shortest- member of Team Anoobias! [1]. "Nice lose, shorty" I tease with a smirk. He glares. "Shut up Chris! You'll be sorry when you lose next time!" he snarls. I chuckle. "I wonder when that'll be. A million years?" I retort, trying to hide my growing smile. He glowered. "So? You're just a puny Subterra brawler![2] It's a worthless attribute anyway, just chucking rocks at eachother" he states. I put my hand on my hip. "It's better than splashing around with water!" I snap back. He folds his arms. "I'll beat you one day Chris! I'll prove that Aquos is better than Subterra![3]" he says, storming off. I grin in triumph. But I bet he wouldlose.

**1: Inside joke.**

**2: Actually, Subterra is my favourite attribute**

**3: Aquos is my second fave**

**Okay and let's get on with the next chap! xD**


	25. Changes

**Hi guys! I'm here to start a new chapter!**

**Did you know, I'm aiming for 100 chapters? Yeah that'd be great, right? ;D**

**Anyways, some DanxAlice. I think they're polar opposites. Think about it:**

**Alice is a shy girl that keeps to herself and was afraid of battling. Dan is a loudmouthed boy that speaks his mind and loves battling.**

**But according to various people, opposites attract..**

**25. These****days**

_One of these days, the ground will drop_

_Out from beneath your feet_

_One of these days, your heart will stop_

_And play it's final beat_

I open my locker to get my school books when I notice an envelope. It was a lavender colour, sealed with a purple flower sticker. My name was written in black ink. _Alice. _I open it carefully and run my eyes over the text. My cheeks flush a deep scarlet. A love letter! I shove it in my coat pocket, but notice a little note at the bottom. It said 'Meet me by the school gates, 4:30 PM'. The day passed, with multiple boring classes. I wait until 4:25, courtesy of helping the PE teacher pack up after his last class. I walk up to the gate, and am met with shock. The boy at the gate had messy brown hair and brown-red eyes, with goggles. It was Dan! My cheeks go red again as I approach him. "Dan? Did you send that note?" I ask. He rubs his neck sheepishly. "I never thought you'd come" he admitted, grinning. I tilt my head. "But why did you want to meet me?" I ask. I can see him blush now. "Well.. I...you see.." he mumbles, trying to get his words out. Suddenly, his true personality comes out. "I like you, okay!" he cries, almost regretting what he said. I gasp, and I can feel my cheeks getting hot. I didn't fell the sa- wait... I did like him!. "Well.. I guess I like you too Dan, but I never knew it". He grins, pumping his fist in the air. I slip my hand through his. "Some things change, right?" he says with a grin. "I guess they do."

**Hauu~ Woah, so many reviews and requests! But that's great, right!**

**Ep 16 of mechtanium surge. Great, dan came back to be a jerk .**


	26. Attention

**Hi guys! Gonna do something different**

**I was sifting through my VERY LARGE iTunes, and I decided something.**

**There will be TWO bands. Foo Fighters, of course. And also, the very talented Muse.**

**Just to note, my friend is writing the next chap. All her own, pairing, plot and everything. :]**

**Lets kick it off with some FabiaxMasonLena, implied JessexZenet, maybe FabiaxRen**

**Zela Gale: Haha but Dan broke up w/ Runo via letter. But I hate him now, the brawlers are falling apart! WE NEED THE GIRLS! D . **

**26.** **Knights of Cydonia - Muse**

_No one's gonna take me alive_

_The time has come to make things right_

_You and I must fight for our rights_

_You and I must fight to survive_

Ugh! This just was not fair! Why couldn't she notice me? I was especially angered at Jesse's skill, getting Zenet's attention. I guess I didn't have that ability.I wince as my fist connects with the wall. "Damnit!" I cry, clutching my fist. "Are you alright?" a bold voice asks. I spin around to meet Pri- Er, Queen Fabia **[1]**. "Uh Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking" I mumble uncertainly, wondering what she wanted. She flashes a bright smile. "Alright, see ya!" she chirps, running off. I raise an eyebrow. "She's awfully strange, right?" a silver haired man asks from behind me. I turn around with a smirk. "Why were you here, Ren?" I ask, obviously hinting. His eyes widen. "N-nothing! I wasn't stalking Fabia, I just happened to know where she was" he gabbles. I grin at him. "Sure sure" I tell him, but everyone _was_ acting strange. First Fabia, who's too cheery, and Ren who seems a bit nervous when on the subject of the before mentioned. I shake my head and walk off, still holding my fist. I walk outside of Bakugan Interspace and wander off into the streets, lucky enough that I remember not to show my true form. I pause and stare at the sky. "Mason, what are you doing here?" someone asks, for the third time today. I turn around, it was Lena. "Oh, hey" I mutter. Her smile turns into a frown. Walking over to me, she rests her hand on my shoulder. "Mason is there something wrong?". I smack her hand away, but as soon as I see she's hurt , I grab her wrists. "Mason? What?". I frown. "What is it Lena? Why won't you notice me" I ask. She gasps. "I do.. I guess I'm just too shy to talk to you" she admitted. I pull her into a hug, not caring if we were in public or not. Little to my attention, the blue haired queen saw this. Without warning tears spilled down her cheeks as she runs off, not wanting to be seen. I sigh, pulling apart. "I seem to have upset Fabia" I muse out loud, chewing my lip. Lena smiles. "I know a certain person beginning with R who likes her, but that is not what the matter is. Come one, we have to get back". I nod, linking my arm through hers and run off, taking her with me. Boy, this was one heck of a day.

**HNNNG. I TAKE SO LONG TO WRITE PersonxPersonxPerson x.x**

**Anyways, FINALLY HERE OMG**

**1: FABIA'S QUEEN NOW. And, Nurzak's prime minister LOL. I WANT GUS NOW D . If we have spectra WE NEED THE RESISTANCE D**

**Anyways, onwards!**


	27. Problems

**Hello again**

**I think it's been near a month since I've updated this.**

**Honestly, I think I've lost interest in this fic. I rarely watch bakugan anymore, I've moved on to Sailor Moon (although I can't watch Live-Action, it makes me sad because it reminds me of Zoisite's death)**

**So, this could be one of the last chapters for a while.**

**27.** **I belong to you (+ Mon cœur s'ouvre à ta voix)**

_I can't find the words to say,_

_But they're overdue,_

_I've travelled half the world to say,_

_I belong to you_

I turn around, glaring at my team. "Worthless!" I spit, although I didn't really mean it. The three of them stand there, eyes wide. Finally, Ben breaks the silence, crossing his arms. "What did we do this time" he snaps in his gruff voice. "You lost to Kuso! That pathetic weakling!" I snarl back. Robin holds his hands up in defense. "Hey, knock it off, both of you" he says in a firm tone. I glare at him and storm off, wringing my fists. I could hear Jack mutter "I bet it's because he wants to impress that lady... Sellon, right?". I sigh, stopping in my tracks. "Well, I heard about your loss" a smooth voice states. Sellon. I spin around, my mouth turned downwards in a frown. "_Go away" _I hiss, gritting my teeth. I didn't need to be shamed anymore. The pale-skinned neathian smirks. "No". I glare. "Go away" I say again. She flashes a small grin. "You are just getting all upset over one loss, like a little _child_" she taunts. "It's not that, it's just..". She raises her eyebrows. "It's just what?" she asks. I sigh, "It's you". She raises an eyebrow. "Really? Well, you'd better not get off the leaderboard because of me" she says with a mocking smirk, stalking off. I grimace, vowingI won't let her slip out of my grasp again.

**Yeah, sorry about the long wait.**

**Anyways, hopefully I'll write the next one**

**Arigato.**


	28. MORE AUTHOR'S NOTES LOL D

**HOLY FAWK HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN OMGGG WTFF IT'S BEEN AGESS ;W;**

**Anyways... I told you about my Sailor Moon fic, ne? IF IT'S POSSIBLE..**

**I might make this fic and the SM fic a crossover. That way I can just manage one story instead if two :D**

**BUT FIRST..**

**I need sailormoon pairing ideas, any fans! I have plenty of baku ones, but there's like over 100 sailor moon chars so yeah xD**

**Peace guys! ;o**

**-Lemon 3**


	29. I wanted to be your queen!

***Coughcough*.. er, as you may know, I'm still alive! Well I felt like writing barokaza, IT NEEDS TO BE IN THIS. K? Anyways, recap of the new season:**

• **Anubias and Sellon died**

• **Mag Mel's identity revealed**

• **Ben, Jack, Noah, Robin, Soon and Chris joined the battle brawlers**

• **GUS IS BACK 8DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Anyways, chapter 28!**

**28. Best of You**

Igasp, my eyes wide as I fall backwards. There's a thud as I hit the ground, a smirking pyrus brawler standing over me with a knife in his hand. "Gill! W-Why!" I ask, clutching my chest. He grins now. "We all know Sire favours me Kazarina" he tells me, walking off. "Gill!" I try to yell, although I know inside that it's useless. My air supply is running short, I know as well. Tears spill down my cheeks. _He_ was my reason for living. I tortured all those bakugan, to please _him_. He was my life, he actually filled my heart. I am a monster, I now realize. A cold, sadistic monster, and I doubt he would ever favour me. Gill was right. "Barodius-sama.." I whisper. I hope my words will reach him, although it's unlogical. My time was up. My life was nearly over. With all the energy I had left, I screamed out. "Barodius-sama! I wanted to be your queen!" I yell, my head dropped to the ground as all the life inside me disappears.

**Lol, derpy derp derp.. so angsty o3o**

**I have some place in my heart to feel sorry for her :U**

**R&R!**


	30. Childish

**Hi guys it's been almost a year.**

**So um, I don't watch bakugan anymore; I prefer The Hunger Games and Hetalia + I'm into rugby now. And I support Argentina as much as I support my own country**

**I felt like putting up a little something~**

**31. Chris/Noah, childish.**

She had always thought of him as childish. A fool, following that silver-haired freak. The way he would go "Yes Mr Anubias!", he was really silly

She had always thought of him as stupid, when they used to pass notes in class, and the way he'd try win her over;

_Dear Chris_

_I like you, I like you a lot_

He would scrawl in that almost unreadable scribble

_Would you like a date?_

_From Noah_

She remembered the scowls she would put on for him as she scanned the mess he made

Then back around it went

_No. I do not love you, and I am busy! Besides, you're much too childish!_

She remembered the pang she felt as she saw the boy turn around, heartbroken.

She had always thought of herself as magnificent.

Following that bright light around. Beautiful, graceful, magnificent. _Horrible, Evil, Destructive  
_That Dan boy got in their way. He was stupid, annoying, selfish. _Friendly. Nice. Helpful.  
Soon – Sister-like. Proper. A lady.  
Robin – Silent. Tough on the outside. Soft centre.  
Ben, Jack, Anubias - Might, in all their glory._

_Noah…_

_Stupid, Childish, Annoying._

_And irresistible.._


End file.
